


Sleazy

by ThePervertedYandere



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Vocaloid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, First Time, Forgive Me, Human Monokuma, I added Vocaloid, I'm a horrible person, Masturbation, Virginity, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePervertedYandere/pseuds/ThePervertedYandere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by a story of fanfiction.net)<br/>What happens when something happens to certain people when they are killed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find myself in darkness. I frantically looked around for an exit. "H-Hey! Can anyone hear me?!" I shouted. What I was in was opened and I was slid out. I looked up at the person who helped me out and blinked expecting to see a familiar face. However, the boy I was looking at had blue hair and looked liked his clothes were way too big for him. 'Hang on, didn't Byakuya wear that outfit?' I thought. 

"Hello? Are you alright?" the blue haired boy said. I looked up at him and blinked again. 

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"My name is Kaito, however, you might know me as Byakuya." 

My eyes widened. "What?" 

"Anyway, I can explain that later." Kaito said, cutting me off from asking any questions. "Where are we?" I sat up and looked around. We were in a dark room that resembled a morgue. 

Monokuma suddenly appeared in front of us. "You two are here because you died." 

"D-Died?!" Kaito repeated. 

"Yes, dingus! Are you deaf?!" Monokuma shouted. 

'Oh yeah, I remember now...'

~Flashback~  
I looked down at Byakuya's body in shock. 'No...he can't be dead....someone...actually committed murder....'

I felt my legs shake. I felt like I couldn't breathe as my eyes took in the sight before me. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked next to me and saw Nagito looking down at me with a worried look. "(Y/N), are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I didn't respond to him. 

"Well, that took forever." Monokuma appeared, sighing. I turned towards him, my sadness quickly being replaced by hate.

"You!" I shouted.

"Me!" Monokuma said joyfully. 

"Why did you do this to Byakuya?!" 

"Hey, hey, I didn't do this! One of you did!"

"Then you drove someone to do it."

"Well, yeah, that's the point of this trip, toots."

I quickly pushed him to the ground and stood on his chest, holding him down, completely forgetting the rule about hurting the headmaster. 

"(Y/N)! WAIT-"

The room quickly was filled with gasps as I felt multiple knives pierce my body. I slowly looked down and saw spears impaling my body. 

"Upupu! It looks like you forgot the rule~" Monokuma taunted. The spears were ripped out of me and I feel to the floor, losing consciousness. 

~End of Flashback~

I snapped out of my flashback when I saw clicking fingers in front of my face. I looked up and saw Kaito with a worried face and Monokuma with an annoyed expression. "Hey! Weren't you listening to anything I was saying?!"

"No." I said honestly. 

Monokuma growled. "I was explaining something important." he sighed. "Anyway, you have to do something if you want food. That's right, you get your very own motive, even if you are dead!"

Kaito sighed. "And what do we have to do?" he asked. 

"You have to make porn for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm so glad about all the positive comments on the last chapter! Thank you all so much!

We both blinked at the bear. 

"...What?" I said, filling the silence. 

"You heard me. You have to make porn." Monokuma repeated like it was nothing. "If you don't, then you won't get any food." 

Our eyes widened. "Y-You can't do that!" Kaito shouted. 

"I can and will." Monokuma replied. 

"No! I refuse." I said. 

"Those words are what got you killed, (Y/N)." Monokuma giggled before disappearing. 

A television suddenly appeared next to us and we saw the other students in, what looked like, a courtroom. 

"What...?"

A picture of 'Byakuya' and I was also at one of the stands in the room, however they're were crosses over them. 

The school trail, as Monokuma called it, lasted for about two hours. We watched Teruteru get executed while Kaito fumed with anger. 

"That idiot! I pushed Nagito away! Why the hell did he stab me?!" he ranted. 

"Hang on...If we died and came here, does that mean the same will happen with Teruteru?" I muttered to him. Kaito stopped his shouting and paled. He picked up a pipe that was in the corner of the room and walked over to the locked door that was probably the entrance. 

"I ready for him. I'm going to kill that fat shit." Kaito growled. I hid behind Kaito, as I also didn't really like him that much, and waited for the cook to walk through the door. 

15 minutes passed and the door was still closed. Kaito sighed and lowed the weapon in his hand. "Where is he?" He walked over to the places we arrived and looked inside all of them. "He's not in these." 

"He's not coming." Monokuma said simply, appearing next to me. He winked at me and I jumped away from him. 

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Kaito asked. 

"Only the ones I think are attractive get to be brought to life." Monokuma explained. "Hell, he was annoying as hell! Like I would bring him back!"

We both sighed in relief. 'Thank god...' I thought. Monokuma chuckled quietly at our reactions and disappeared once more.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Byakuya, or should I saw Kaito, explained who he was. He was given the title 'Ultimate Imposter' and was pretending to be the heir to a large company. 

"Why though?" I asked. 

"It's just what I do." Kaito replied simply. We didn't say anymore on the subject after that. 

We both walked out of the morgue like place and saw that we were in a school. 

"Honestly, what kind of school has a fricking morgue?" Kaito muttered. 

We walked around the large school, which was in fact Hopes Peak Academy, our original destination. 

As happy as Kaito and I were, there were no means of escaping. There were bolts on the windows and a large padlock type door on the front of the school. Monokuma explained that of we tried to type in a password, the guns in the corners would shoot us dead. 

A few days without food was taking a toll on us both. I was sitting in my room and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling in boredom, trying to ignore the pleads of hunger coming from my stomach. 

I sighed and sat up, walking out the room and sitting in the cafeteria, where I found Kaito. I smiled weakly at him and sat next to him. Monokuma appeared across from us moments later. 

"Wow, you two look terrible." he said teasingly. 

I glared at the teenager. I looked over to Kaito and saw that he was staring at his lap, his blue hair covering his eyes. 

"Kaito...?"

I saw suddenly pinned to the table. I gasped in surprise and looked up at the male above me. 

"Kaito!"

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)." He leaned down near my face. "I promise to make it enjoyable as possible." he muttered before lightly pressing his lips to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you've seen Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc, you would know that the imposter's face has been revealed. However, bare in mind that I did begin to write this story way before DR3 was even mentioned. On that note, I will continue to use Kaito as the Ultimate Imposter, even thought most of us know that he really isn't. He's not even close. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

My eyes widened he started kissing my neck. I bit my lip softly and pulled at his sleeve. "K-Kaito...w-wait..."

"Oh! This is getting juicy! Better go get my camera~!" Monokuma said before disappearing. Kaito rose his head and looked down at me, smiling softly. His hand trailed to my cheek and cupped it, almost lovingly.

"Don't worry, (Y/N). We wont go that far." he said. 

I tilted my head in confusion. 

"T-Then what are you doing?!" 

A small blush arose on his cheeks. "Well, I don't really want to ask you to do this, but...you really do need to eat...and you will technically get something to drink..." he muttered. My eyes widened a bit at what he was suggesting. 

"Y-You mean...!?" 

"Yes." he said, a serious look in his eyes. He looked so demanding and intimating all of a sudden, even though he was thinking about us both. I looked down, knowing that it was this or starvation. 

"F-Fine. Go and sit down." I said in a quiet tone. He nodded and sat down at a seat, his legs wide open. I looked at his trousers. "Um, you'll need to take those off..." 

"Oh! Right!" 

Kaito's trousers and boxers where soon around his ankles, causing another blush to rise up on both of our faces. Monokuma soon appeared a camera in hand. 

"Hey, hey! Don't start without me!" he yelled, quickly going over. "Now, since you both have never had sex, I'll give you some tips and hints across the way, since I'm feeling kind."

"Wait! How did you_" The blue haired male was quickly cut off by the monochrome boy. 

"A bear never tells~!" he replied in a sing song tone. He looked over at me and rose an eyebrow. "Hey! Why do you still have you clothes on?! Take them off!"

"What? Why?" I said. "I'm only going to-"

"In porn, the girl always has all of her clothes off! And I mean all of them!" 

Hesitantly moving my hands, I started to unbutton my shirt and pulled off my skirt. Eventually all of my clothes were on the side, leaving me a naked blushing mess in front of Kaito's now stiff member. Monokuma let out an amused huff and zoomed the camera in on my breasts. "Hey, you were hiding those this entire time?" he cackled. I looked away from him and shook my head, ignoring him completely and focusing on the task at hand. 

Speaking of hands, mine was slowly raised towards Kaito's cock, soon resting on it. To my surprise, Kaito was the one who led it there. "W-We should hurry up." he said. I nodded in agreement and slowly started to move my hand, a bit surprised to see a bit of pre-cum already on his tip. Hesitantly moving my head forward, I licked it away, earning a loud groan from the male above me. 

"(Y/N)..."

As I continued to blush and move my hand, Monokuma decided to speak. "Hey, don't just use your hands."

I looked down at my breasts and blushed, slowly moving my chest towards him. Monokuma got a bit closer as Kaito's cock was soon engulfed in my breasts. I started to move my chest up and down, looking at the tip that poked out near my mouth. I moved my head down and soon took it into my mouth, earning some more groans on pleasure. 

Now, you would think that I would just get this done as quickly as possible. However...

'This isn't that bad...' I thought, still moving my mouth. I soon moved my breasts away from him and started to take more of him in my mouth. I was getting into it when Monokuma's voice interrupted me once again. "Touch yourself, (Y/N)."

I didn't need to be asked twice. I quickly moved my other hand down and started to rub myself at a quick pace, feeling my fingers quickly get covered in my juices. I moaned quietly around his cock, my eyes slowly closing. However, they shot open again when my head was pushed further down his member. I looked up at Kaito and saw that his head was tilted back and his eyes was closed, pants and groans of pleasure escaping his lips. Feeling a bit of pride swell up in my being, I moved my head faster, starting to get into this. I continued to move my fingers, soon having them slip inside me. I gasped quietly, my mouth opening a bit more. This caused Kaito to completely slip his member down my throat. Surprisngly, I held back my gag reflex and stopped moving my head, letting Kaito grip it with both hands and move it at his own pace. 

I could feel my climax arriving as I moved my fingers, and knew that Kaito was also coming to his own due to all the pre-cum and his sudden sloppyness. 

"(Y/N)! I'm-"

I simply nodded, still moving my fingers, I started to moan loudly, causing Kaito to groan as well and leaving us both to drown in our own lust and pleasure. The knot in my stomach snapped and I dug my fingers as far as thy would go into me as I saw white. Kaito's grip tightened as a salty liquid forcibly went down my throat. After a few more thrusts, both hands soon left my head and I moved my head back a bit, causing Kaito too slip out of my mouth. 

I heard Monokuma's laugh in the background as we both panted heavily. 

"Upupu! That will be enough for today! You'll find the food in your room!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry! You only get a blowjob today. But hey, it was a pretty intense one, you gotta admit, right?


End file.
